Dhampir
Dhampir are Moroi-human hybrids. Their role in vampiric society is to act as Guardians to the Moroi, protecting them from their monstrous counterparts, the Strigoi. Birth In the years before the Dark Ages, the Dhampir were traditionally born through the union of a Moroi and a human, creating a half-vampire, half-human hybrid. In modern times, Dhampir are now born through the union of a Moroi and another Dhampir with the exception of The Keepers. Physical Abilities Unlike the Moroi, Dhampirs do not possess Elemental abilities. Instead they are born with quicker reflexes, increased strength, heightened agility, greater flexibility and vast endurance. With these superhuman physical strengths they are able to match the strength of the Strigoi. Dhampirs such as Rosemarie Hathaway are born with each of these abilities and are trained throughout their years at St. Vladimir's Academy to defend against and if need be take down a Strigoi in combat. *'Regenerative healing factor '- Dhampir heal faster and more effectively than humans. Wounds such as burns and other injuries can heal within a few hours. Their increased metabolism only improves this ability. For example, Mason could walk on his broken leg a day after sustaining it. *'Enhanced Metabolism - '''Dhampir have a naturally high metabolism that enhances their physical abilities. Thanks to this enhanced metabolism, Dhampir are resistant to diseases and most toxins, but not alcohol. *'Enhanced Senses '- A Dhampir's five senses are heightened greatly. Dhampir senses are nearly as strong and sensitive as that of a Moroi. *'Night Vision '- Dhampir are able to see in the dark at night. *'Enhanced Memory''' - Dhampir have great memory and can recall thoughts and memories much more easily than humans. *'Enhanced Strength '- Dhampir are exceptionally strong allowing them to defend against and potentially kill a Strigoi. They can lift objects three times their body weight. This strength is naturally greater than that of a Moroi's. *'Enhanced Endurance '- The Dhampir's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of a human. The Dhampir's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. * Enhanced Agility: 'Dhampir possess greater agility than the Moroi, but are not as agile as the Strigoi. Training is required to completely hone this level of agility. They also possess enhanced reflexes and flexibility, which further enhance their combat abilities. *'Danger Intuition '- Dhampirs have a preternatural "sense" of when danger is near. This is in part due to their strong instincts and sharp reflexes. *'Species Detection '- Dhampir are able to distinguish Strigoi, Moroi, witches and ordinary humans via Enhanced Vision and Enhanced Smell. They can also distinguish whether a Strigoi was human, Moroi or Dhampir before they were created. *'Daytime walking - Unlike the Strigoi, Dhampir can walk around during the day like humans do. *'Enhanced Beauty '- Dhampirs are considered to possess natural beauty and height owing to their Moroi ancestry, but to a lesser degree due to hybridization with humans. Appearance Dhampir are able to go into the sun, thus giving them the ability to tan if they wished to. Physically, their enhanced musculature and strength are visible. Dhampir are known to be shorter and more curvaceous than the Moroi (who are tall and thin), closer to that of an average human. It can be assumed that a Dhampir's enhanced appearances are due to their vampiric genes. Moroi are attracted to a Dhampir's appearance by their body shape and beauty, possibly due to the benefits of hybrid vigour, but their relationships have never been known to last, typically only a temporary affair, thus birthing more Dhampir. Reproduction and Physiology Dhampir and a Moroi can reproduce, with the offspring always being Dhampir. In addition, they can bear children with humans, but whether or not the child will also be Dhampir is unknown. New evidence found shows that the only way possible for Dhampir to reproduce with one another is if one Dhampir was a Strigoi and turned back with a charmed silver stake, or if one got the vaccine that makes them resistant to being turned into a Strigoi. Almost all Dhampir are born to a female Dhampir parent and a male Moroi. Dhampirs eat like regular humans, but in larger amounts, as their bodies burn through food much faster than humans do. Relationships Dhampir usually have relationships with Moroi, thus creating more Dhampir and continuing their race. A romantic relationship between a Moroi and a Dhampir during their teenage years is seen as normal, but adult relationships between the two are frowned upon due inherent complications. Romantic relationships between two Dhampir are heavily frowned upon, often deigned "disgraceful" due to effective abandonment of their protective duty to the Moroi. This same view is shared on the relationship between a Dhampir and a human in modern times. The offensive term "blood whore" is often given to both female and male Dhampir who share blood with Moroi during intimate relations and this judgmental attitude is a prominent social problem throughout the Vampire Academy story. * Category:Species